


ART - The Terminator

by Tarlan



Category: The Terminator (1984)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Sarah wallpaper created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Terminator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts), [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts), [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **Terminator: Kyle and Sarah**. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/735054/735054_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/735239/735239_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/735489/735489_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/735990/735990_original.jpg)   

**1366x768 size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/736176/736176_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/737221/737221_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/737368/737368_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/737789/737789_original.jpg)   

**1600x900 size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/737989/737989_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/738121/738121_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/738332/738332_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/738560/738560_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
